Kagome Sohma
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: SEQUEL TO INUYASHA SOHMA! Seven years after Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had gone to Kyoto, Kagome, Sango, adn Miroku return. They are reunited with Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Megumi, but have no memories of them. Will their memories return? What is Oni
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, most of you have read Inuyasha Sohma, but now, INTRODUCING, THE AWSOME SEQUEL:

Kagome Sohma!!

Summary: Seven years after Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had gone to Kyoto, Kagome, Sango, adn Miroku return. They are reunited with Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Megumi, but have no memories of them. Will their memories return? What is Onigumo up to? How is Akito going to react? Read to find out! and Review to read the next chapter!

Chapter One: Old Friends, New beginning

Kagome stepped out of her apartment. Seven years since she had last been in Kyoto, but sadly she had no memory of it. She had her wavy hair hung over her shoulders, wore a lavender business suit, and carried a black suit case. She also had on black eyshadow. She had become slightly chunkier in the past seven years, but she was still in excellent shape, and had developed more (What, you expect her to stay slim her whole life? YOU NUTS?).

Kagome locked her door, then her neighbor came out.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango asleep?" KAgome asked her best friend Miroku.

"Yea, so are you heading off for that job interview?" Miroku asked her.

"Yup," KAgome walked to her car adn started it. She let the car sit for a while to let the engine heat up (that's the smartest thing to do). While she was waiting she turned on her radio. She heard the song, 'Memories of You' play, by me D.

Nothing you can say

Nothing you can do

Nothing can hurt me

But the memories of you

Many long years, have gone by

But the words from my mouth are true

Everying around me

Brings back memories of you!

I tried to ignore it

But nothing seems to work

And people seem to say

That you were a jerk!

I'm not sure if it's False

Or if it is True,

But Everything,

brings back Memories of You!

(but)

Nothing you can say!

Nothing you can do!

Nothing can hurt me!

But the Memories of You!

Nothing they can say!

Nothing they will do,

No one will hurt me,

O-nuh-ly You!

Kagome cried as she heard those words. She turned off the radio and drove out of the parking lot, thinking over everything that had happened to her in the past five years.

FLASHBACK

_Two years since they lost their memories, KAgome and Inuyasha had no memories of ever hating each other. Suddenly Inuyasha knocked on her window. Kagome opened her window._

_"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said happily._

_"Hey Kagome...I think you should take off those necklaces," Inuyasha said._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, you remember two years ago...?"_

_"Hardly, the entire year seemed like a blur," Kagome said._

_"Well I remember that I was in my Hanyou form in front of them, so how is it that they know my secret? How do you know that they didn't secretly planted those to hurt you?"_

_"Inuyasha, if these were going to hurt me, "Kagome held up the pink stone from Yuki adn the shells, "Wouldn't they have already taken affect?"_

_"They probably rigged it so that it wouldn't activate until a while later, so then it couldn't be traced back to them," Inuyasha said._

_"Well I can't take them off, or at least the shells. Something...something in my heart tells me to keep wearing these necklaces..." KAgome said, unknowing that her voice became a whisper._

_"Well you have to," Inuyasha said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I told you to."_

_Kagome suddenly became enraged, as if this had happened before, Inuyasha telling her what to do as if he owned her (Inuyasha Sohma:Ch. 1)._

_"You...ARE NOT MY FATHER!!" Kagome screamed._

_Inuyasha too became angry. He grabbed the pink stone and threw it out the window._

_"YOU BASTARD, WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" KAgome yelled._

_"BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T WEAR SHIT LIKE THAT!"_

_"SO WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!"_

_Inuyasha became angry adn slammed Kagome into her wall.Then he kissed her out of nowhere, "isn't it obvious? I only did that because I love you...Please say you love me back..."_

_Kagome's eyes began to water. She shook her head and pushed Inuyasha away, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. My mind says I love you, but my heart says that I can never love you. I have to listen to my heart. I'm sorry..."_

_"No KAgome. I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. He jumped out the window._

_Kagome cried, adn slid down, her back against the wall._

END OF FLASH BACK

After that, no one had seen or heard of Inuyasha. A few years after that Miroku and Sango gave birth to a baby girl.

Soon KAgome pulled up to Sohma Inc. She went to the vallet parking and handed her keys to a brown haired woman with cold eyes.Kagome walked into Sohma Inc. She went into the elavator, and on her way, she saw a blond haired woman. She had bright blue eyes.

The woman's eyes widened. She gasped adn whispered, "Kagome..." Although, KAgome didn't hear her.

Kagome entered the elavator and pushed the button with a 6 on it. Soon a small ding was heared, alertinbg her that she had arrived at the sixth floor. She went up to a woman's desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview," Kagome said.

The blond woman looked up. This woman was obviously a whore. She handed her a pin the had a number 52 on it, then she pointed over to a waiting area, where there were about 51 other girls waiting.

YUKI'S OFFICE

Yuki sighed heavily after number 50 left. It had been Seven years since he had seen her. He reached out adn grabbed a photohraph off his desk. It was of his girlfriend from eight year's ago, a picture from when he was seventeen. It was of Kagome Higurashi.

A knock on the door was heard, adn then a woman's voice said, "Yuki, number 51 is ready."

"Send her in," Yuki said. The door opened and a girl with short brown hair walked in.

"Hi, my name is Kumiko Hiaru, I'm twenty three years old, and the reason I want this job is because I really want to be near you..." Suddenly Yuki felt a hand slide up his leg.

"Ok, NEXT!" Yuki shouted standing up.

Kumiko walked out and in walked number 52. She had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She wore a lavender women's suit.

WAITING ROOM

KAgome sat quietly as number 51 entered. She looked around and realized that she was the last person there. suddenly number 51 ran out of Yuki Sohma's office. _'Yuki Sohma...why does that sound so...familiar?' _Kagome thought. She suddenly felt an ache in her heart. Then a brown haired woman walked up to her. She had big blue eyes. Kagome felt something stab through her heart as she looked at the woman.

"Hello I am Tohru Honda, Yuki will see you now," Tohru said. She looked at the person she was talking to and gasped. Kagome noticed this, but ignored it. She walked into Yuki's office and closed the door. She took a seat across from Yuki.

"Hello Sohma-sama, I am Kagome Higurashi, I am twenty four years old. I want this job because I am in serious need of money," Kagome said.

"Um, excuse me, did you say...Kagome...Higurashi...?" Yuki asked, his voice cracking.

"Um...Yes..."

"Did you just come from Tokyo...?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha?"

Kagome's expression suddenly turned serious, "How do you know of them?" She whispered dangerously.

"Oh my god..." Yuki bowed his head. Kagome saw water fall from his face and onto a frame layed down so you couldn't see the picture.

Kagome stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sohma-sama, are you alright?"

Yuki looked up at Kagome and suddenly saw a flash of his old girlfriend. The two women looked exactly alike, knew the same people, came from the same place, had the same name, so it could only mean one thing. His girlfriend from seven years ago was back!

Yuki smiled and nodded, "Yes...I am alright...now..." He walked around his desk and hugged Kagome.

Kagome gasped, "Um...Sohma-sama...I don't feel very comfortable in this position..."

Yuki pulled away from KAgome and looked into her eyes. He also took noticed that now she only wore three necklaces, the purple stone from Kouga, the diamond from from Shippo, and the shells he had given her. He shook his head and sighed.

"You really don't remember..." Yuki fell to his knees and silently cried into his hands.

Suddenly Tohru came in, with the blond woman from the elavator with her.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" Tohru asked him. Yuki just shook his head. Tohru looked up and saw KAgome standing there. Tohru bursted into tears and hugged KAgome, Kagome having no idea what was going on...

Kagome pulled away from the woman name Tohru Honda, "Who are you, and why are you hugging me?!" KAgome asked.

The blond woman sighed, "You really don't remember, after all these years."

"REMEMBER WHAT?!"

"Should I tell her, or should you?" the woman asked Yuki.

"I will tell her Megumi," Yuki said standing up, with the help from Tohru, "Kagome Higurashi, seven years ago you went to Kaiwaia high for six months."

"Yes...I hardly remember, but I remember a bit of it," KAgome said.

"Well, I am Yuki Sohma, your former classmate. As is Tohru Honda, and Megumi Oyama. You, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all transferred and stayed at our house, and when you first did, it was only for one reason. For Inuyasha to take the place as Year of the Dog so Shigure could discover how to break the curse. While there, you and Inuyasha became enemies, I, Tohru, adn Kyo traveled to Feudal Japan, and much more. Those shells you are wearing are from me. I was your former boyfriend."

KAgome just stood there looking at him. "YEa right," She said in desbelief, "How do you remember this and I don't?"

"Well, once we brought you home, Hatori, the dragon of the Zodiac, wiped out your memory, and left some remaining bits."

"The Zodiac? You mean that old folktale?"

"Ugh, this is going to be a long story," Yuki said. He was about to begin the long tale, when a man with orange hair came in.

"Yo Yuki, Maiyumi wants to know what's--KAGOME?!" the orange haired man said.

"Kyo, Kagome doesn't remember anything, so I was going to tell her everything," Yuki said.

"Oh, ok, continue."

Yuki sighed, He told Kagome what happened over the six months seven years ago. Megumi, Tohru, and Kyo added in some details. Once they were finished, Kagome sat there gapping at them.

"I have a question, how did you break the curse?"

"Well..." Kyo began

FLASHBACK

_"Well you hurt us by ripping our friends away," Kyo said, "So what is it that Shigure had to do?"_

_"I had to get Maiyumi Oyama to tell me the secret of getting rid of the curse, and I had to persuade her by sleeping with her. You see, when Maiyumi was born, she was protected to keep the secret of breaking the curse. It took us a long time to track her down, we finally found her thanks to Megumi, that's also why they are aloud to keep their memories," Shigure explained._

_"So?" Yuki asked, wiping his swollen eyes._

_"All she said was, When one who has never loved, loves, the curse shall be broken."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"And then when I admitted my love for Tohru, the curse broke," Kyo said smiling.

"So...Do you believe us?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said, "My mind says you guys are mental, and my heart says to believe you...ever since seven years ago, my mind and heart have been saying two different things...I'm not sure whether to believe my heart or head...Five years ago when Inuyasha said he loved me, I listened to my heart, but now I'm not realy sure."

"Wait, I have an idea!" Kyo said, "When was the last time you went to the Feudal Era?"

"Um...seven years ago...after we returned from Kyoto, I never went back to Feudal Japan," KAgome said.

"Well then, looks like we're going to Tokyo," Kyo said, "I am almost certain that a demon like Sesshomaru would remember this."

"Well then it's a good thing my family still lives at the shrine, and that I have a passport," Kagome said smiling.

"Well then I'll call the airport, and you call Sango and Miroku," Yuki said.

"Wait, what about Kohaku? And Tohru?" Kagome asked.

"Tohru?" Tohru asked.

"They let me name their child because they couldn't decide, so I decided to use the name Tohru, though at the time, I didn't know why I chose it."

"SO I guess you're remembering you past?" Megumi asked.

"No. I remember nothing that you are syaing, but I'm willing to believe you, only because I can sort of remember from Christmas, and because everything you say happens to fill in some missing pieces of the puzzle. But I'm not so sure about the dating, because I doubt I would ever date anyone. Hopefully if you guys are telling the truth then my memories will return," Kagome said smiling. She took her cell phone out of her brief case and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" came Sango's voice over the phone.

"Hey, you and Miroku feel like taking a trip through memory lane?"

"Huh?"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Um..Yes...?"

"Ok, then pack your bags, we're going to Tokyo!"

"We're goimng back to Tokyo?! After we went through all of this trouble to get to Kyoto?!" Sango shouted.

"SANGO! SHUT UP! Now listen, do you remember seven years ago when we went to Kaiwaia highschool?"

"Um...a little...why?"

"Well when I came for my job interview I met Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda, Megumi Oyama, and KYo Sohma. They all say that they used to be part of the Chinese Zodiac, but then the curse broke, and now they're free. They told me that seven years ago, the reason we went to KAiwaia was so Inuyasha could take Shigure Sohma's place as the year of the dog. After the six months were over, Hatori Sohma erased most of our memories," Kagome explained to Sango.

"I don't know why, but something is telling me to believe you...something in my gut..." Sango said.

"Well I was aiming for mor of the heart, but that works too," KAgome said jokingly.

"Well I'm gonna go pack and then call Miroku, Bye!" Sango hung up.

VALLET PARKING

Kagome got her car from the same cold woman, known as Saki Hanajima. Kagome drove over her apartment, Tokru, Kyo, Yuki, and Megumi following her. They picked up Sango nd Miroku and explained everything to them while Kagome packed her belongings. Soon Kagome came out and dragged them all out of Sango and Miroku's apartment.

"Kagome, is this the best idea?" Sango asked her.

"Yes, I am certain, you guys are going and that's that. If I'm going to discover our past you're going to do it with me," They all got into the limo that the Sohma's owned and rode all the way to the airport.

On their way there Tohru said, "Wow. Old friends, New beginnings." Everyone smiled and nodded.

A/N: that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, have any questions I'll answer them next chapter. sry it's short, but this is only the first chapter! Next chapter is called Back to Tokyo, Feudal Japan, and the undead.

REMEMBER: TO REVIEW MY CHAPTER PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if I messed anything up in the last chapter, but here's the next chapter! btw sry if i took too long but i had decided to read the furuba manga...and then became obsessed hehe...

Chapter Two: Back to Japan, Feudal Era, and the Undead.

Kagome lead the way up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine. She was about to knock on the door when Tohru said something.

"Hey, on that Christmas time, I remember you told your brother Souta, Grampa, and mom, that Yuki was your boyfriend!"

"Really? I can't remember...I can't believe I just said that," KAgome said shaking her head. She knocked on the door. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door smiling, only for her smile to become a frown.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"Well gee, isn't that some way to greet your daughter," Kagome said.

"It's the way to greet someone who was the reason for Grampa and Souta's death!"

"I told you it wasn't my fault! Just because I was able to make it out of the burning building first, does not make it my fault!" Kagome yelled.

"It is when they were with you to help you find a place to live!" Mrs. Higurashi scoffed back.

Tohru sighed, "So I guess they're out of the question." She caught Mrs. Higurashi's eye.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Yuki, Kyo, Megumi, and Tohru looked at each other, "She doesn't remember us!" Yuki said.

"Well what do you expect, she's an old hag, you expect her to remember seven years ago?" Kyo said.

"Young man, I do not know who you are, but to come onto my property, and insulting me will not be excepted, and what on earth is with your hair? That color cannot be natural!" Mrs. Higurash scolded.

"Ugh, mom, we just came by to visit, ok? And don't insult my friends!" Kagome began to walk over to the well house.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked sourly.

"Feudal JApan," KAgome said through gritted teeth, without even turning around.

"Not through this property!"

"Look mother, note how I use the word mother lightly, this is partially my house, because when your ass was in lovesick mode over dad's death, I had to pay the bills, so don't go saying I can't go to the Feudal Era!" KAgome grabbed Sango's arm, who grabbed Miroku, who grabbed Yuki, who grabbed Kyo, who grabbed Tohru, who grabbed Megui, who all fell into the well.

They all felt the same tingling sensation, and saw the same blue light.

FEUDAL ERA

They all got out of the well and looked around at the familiar surrounding. Sango and Miroku inhaled the air and said, "It's so nice to be home!"

The seven walked through Inuyasha's forest, passing by Naraku's grave, then they finally got to Kikyo's village. They gasped when they saw it. Blood shed, everywhere! Men, Women, and Children, lay dead in their own blood, which had dried. Miroku walked over and kneeled down to examined the blood. He stood back up and shook his head.

"This blood has been dried for six years, so who ever did this is long gone."

Suddenly a crash and scream was heard from inside Kikyo's old hut. They all approached the hut and lifted the cloth out of the door way and saw a small girl on the floor, bleeding and crying. There was also a dark figure stepping on her stomach. It looked up and then suddenly disappeared.

Kagome ran to the girl's aid. She cradled the small girl in her arms.

"Are you alright? Who was that?" She asked frantically.

"Huh...huh-e's...buh...ack...en huants er...enge..." She said having breathing trouble. She was on the verge of death, but she was able to make out those little words.

"Who? Who's back?" Sango asked her.

"N...ha...u..."

"Who?"

"Nn..." The girls eyes soon became lifeless, her body limp. All color was drained from her face, but the blood continued to pour out of her small body, all over KAgome's clothes.

Kagome bowed her head and set her down on the ground. She left the blood covered hut. Miroku, SAngo, Kyo, Yuki, and TOhru soon followed her, after they all gave a quick prayer to the girl.

"If the villagers are dead...then Kikyo and Rin may be dead..." KAgome whispered.

"We don;t know that for sure, maybe they got away! We just have to go find them," Yuki said trying to be optomistic.

"Well I'm not about to roam Feudal Japan in a bloody suit," Kagome said. She walked into the forest holding a bag of clothes. After a few minutes a hellish scream was heard.

INUYASHA'S FOREST

Kagome removed her clothing and put on her black off the shoulders tank top, and her jean shorts with the white flower sewed into the right pocket. Suprisingly, it all still fit perfectly. Kagome put her bloody clothes in a plastic bag, then put that bag in her bag. She turned and saw Naraku's grave. She took a closer look at it, her eyes widening. She screamed. Naraku's grave had a large hole in the center, and the tablet lay at the bottom of the hole. It was turned on the back side, and engraved was:

_Hello Kagome, I know you are reading this, and I wish to let you know, That I am alive. I have dug this large hole here, so when I kill you and your friends, I can bury you all here. You thought you guys could get rid of me, but you were wrong. I wait the day until you return, and when you do, I hope you'll enjoy the present I left you. You have probably already noticed the dead villagers. Look at the bodies. One of them is of my former love, Kikyo. You should already know, for when I killed her, you must have felt something. Signed, the former Onigumo, current Naraku._

Tears began to flow down KAgome's cheek. She slowly walked backwards, tripping over a tree root, falling unconscious. She dreamt a memory from six years ago.

DREAM

Kagome sat in her room doing her homework. Today had been the first day of senior year, and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had decided to enroll. For some reason Hojo had kept glaring at her (Inuyasha Sohma chapter 6).

Suddenly her body went limp. Her pencil fell from her hand, clattering on her desk. Her eyes widened, as she felt a weird sensation flow through her body, and a thump in her heart.

She regained her composure and picked her pencil up and continued to work on her homework while muttering to herself, "What on earth was that...it felt as it...something or someone entered my soul..."

END OF DREAM

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the night sky. She sat up and saw that she was by the well, surrounded by her friends.

"What happened to you?" Yuki asked, concern filled his voice.

"He-he's ba-ck...NAraku...he's alive...and he wants revenge on us..." KAgome's cracked voice choked out.

"How?" Sango asked.

"Uh..." Miroku began, "I may have had something to do with it...You see I had heard rumors that if you left a bone of the dead soul, then there was a chance of the person coming back to life...so after NAraku was burnt I found a burnt finger bone, and decided to burry it...so the dirt and soil might have created a new body for him, out of the debris of other bones of other dead people that lay there..."

"But wouldn't he have brought back the Kazaana?" Sango asked.

"No, because when he first returned, he came back as Onigumo, but then he probably got possessed by the soul of Naraku, and then he became Naraku, but now he is still a hanyou," Kagome said.

"Guys, I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Miroku said.

"Yes! It is!" Tohru said.

"And I thank you Miroku," said an all too familiar voice. Kagome's stomach churned, her eyes widening. Miroku helt his heart plummet down in fear. Sango felt a shiver o feasr crawl over her. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo recognized the voice, but couldn't semm to put their tongue on it.

They all turned around, to see Naraku, as his first form. From when he had possessed the prince.

"N-n-n...N-n-n...NARAKU!!" They all shouted. Miroku put up and barrier around them.

"Fear not mortals, I am not here for you...yet, I just wanted to say hello in person, but I will return to kill you, as I did that miko Kikyo, and demon Sesshomaru. Soon I will kill that wretched Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru's dead...?" Kyo muttered.

"Inuyasha's here...and alive?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he is dead, and yes he is here and alive. But not for long. After I kill him, Rin, and Kikomaru, I will kill all of you off...one...by...one...until then, farewell," Naraku walked off and disappeared into the darkness.

Once he was sure that Naraku was gone, Miroku let his barrier down.

"Thank god Inuyasha and Rin are still alive," Sango said, "But who is Kikomaru?"

"Maybe we'll find out when we find Rin," Kagome said.

"Hey, you guys do realize that you guys all despised Inuyasha seven years ago, right?" Yuki told them.

"No, but that's something we can add onto the remember list," Miroku said.

"Uh, why did we hate Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Because first when homecoming came, you thought he would ask you, then he asked Megumi. Then you started dating Yuki, but not because you were on rebound, and then he got all pissy. then at homecoming he went all bastard-ish, and then Megumi dumped him. Then he got together with Megumi's twin, Maiyumi, a whore. then Megumi became one of our closest friends, and then thanks to her we were able to find out a little of what Shigure was doing," Tohru explained.

"Wow, now I feel like ripping Inuyasha's head off," Sango said, Kagome and Miroku agreeing with her.

"Well, the sun is setting so we should go to a nearby village if there is one," Kagome said.

"Yea, maye Miroku can get us a nice room," Sango said slyly looking at Miroku who had an innocent look on his face.

UNKNOWN(for now) VILLAGE

The sun had set only a few minutes ago, and they had just reached the village. A tall young man came out of a hut. They soon realized that he was a demon, and not just any demon, a fox demon. He had green emerald eyes, light brown hair, and an adorable fluffy tail. He looked like the past Miroku, but with light hair, green eyes, and a tail.

When the demon looked at the odd arrival of the modern time group, his eyes widened. He whispered in a small voice, "Can it be...?"

They all looked at him strangley. Suddenly Sango gasped.

"Sh-Shippo?" Sango took a step forward.

"Shippo?" everyone asked.

The demon slowly nodded, a faint smile forming on his lips. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku dropped their stuff and ran over to him. The four embraced, leaving Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Megumi in utter confusion.

Shippo looked pass his old friends, and saw some of his semi friends he had met seven years ago. He smiled, "Yuki-kun! Tohru-chan! Kyo-kun! And person I have never met..."

"My name's Megumi..."

"Megumi-chan! Well long time no see for most of you..."

"Um Hi, uh, Shippo-kun?" Tohru said unsure of herself.

"Yes, I see that you guys don't remember me that well, but I remember that you are friends with Kagome and Sango-chan, and Miroku-hentai," Shippo said happily.

"Say Shippo, is that all you can remember about us?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Sadly yes," Shippo said sighing.

"Hey Shippo...do you think that we could possibly, maybe, happen to stumble upon..." Kagome began.

"You need a place to stay?"

KAgome nodded.

Shippo grinned and chuckled, "Alright, well I'm sure you could stay with us."

"Us?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, me, Rin-chan, and Kikomaru."

"Isuzu-san?" Megumi asked in confusion.

"No, it's a different Rin," KYo explained, "she's a little girl."

A girl walked out the same hut that Shippo had. She had long silky black hair, deep brown eyes, and wore a long yellow kimono. Her hair also had a small pony tail off to the side of her head. She walked over to Shippo.

"Hello Rin-chan, you remember everyone," Shippo said, knowing the effect his words would have.

"Who grew up..." Kyo said, obviously shocked.

Rin gasped and smiled, "Kagome-oneechan! Miroku-oniisan! Sango-oneechan!" She ran over to them and gave them a hug. She turned and saw the others, "Oh, and Tohru-chan, and Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun, and person I have not met..." Rin had hugged everyone but Megumi.

"Er...I'm Megumi..." Megumi said slightly upset that she had to repeat her name twice.

"Megumi-chan, how very nice to meet you!"

"Rin," Kagome said cutting off the happy reunion, "I need you to tell me, when you met Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, were Yuki and I da--"

Kagome had been cut off by the sound of shattering glass. In the door way of the hut stood a small girl around the age six. She had short silver hair, with black side burns, silver dog ears, golden eyes, and wore an odd outfit, it was a cross between a Kimono and Priestess Robes. She was obviously Hanyou. Her eyes were widened in both shock and fear, her hands quivering.

"Kiko-chan, please come greet our guests, and our old friends, Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Megumi-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-hentai, and Kagome-Okaasan," Shippo said.

The small girl had tears forming at her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. She began to walk backwards, shaking her head, and tripped, her butt coliding with the soft grass. She stood up and then ran into the hut, also stepping onto the shattered glass, causing her barefeet to begin bleeding.

"Uh...she a bit shy..." Rin said.

"Um, please, tell us about her. Is she your child?" Tohru asked.

Rin giggled, but with a grim smile on her face, "No...she's the daughter of Kikyo and Sesshomaru. We had adopted her when Kikyo and Sesshomaru died by Naraku's hand. We were lucky enough to escape thanks to Shippo's fox magic. I think Naraku's human side wanted to allow the newborn infant to live so he could teach it evil. When he picked her up, she immediatly began to cry, and Kouga saved her. He left her in our care, and went to go find help. We had decided to name her after her parents, so we took half of their names and put it together, thus, creating the name Kikomaru!"

Their eyes widened. Then finally Kagome choked out, "Ki...Kikomaru...? Nara...ku...he said he was going to kill Inu...Yasha...then Rin...then Kikomaru...is Inuyasha really alive...?"

Suddenly an arrow surrounded in a dark aura came shooting by, slightly grazing Kagome's cheek. A drop of blood dripped down her face leaving a small bloody trail. KAgome and everyone else looked in the direction that the arrow had come from, and saw the small girl holding a demon bow. They saw, Kikomaru.

A/N: There's the chapter, sry if I messed up anywhere, the next chapter is called Memories Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy Shit, I must be really bored if I'm updating this story! Man has it been a looong time!**

Chapter Three: Memories

"Kikomaru!" Rin gasped. The small girl was glaring evilly at Kagome, her hand still fastened around the demon bow.

"Kiko-chan…what are you doing…?" Shippo asked slowly advancing on her.

"Stop!" The girl cried preparing another arrow.

Kagome quickly wiped away the blood and looked at Kikomaru with questioning eyes, "Kikomaru, is there a reason that you shot me?"

Kikomaru turned and glared at Kagome. "It was you…you! You, you, you!" She cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What was me?"

Kikomaru snarled in frustration, flashing her very sharp teeth. She readied her arrow and aimed it at Kagome.

"You…you will pay!"

"What did I do?" Kagome begged.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Kikomaru shouted.

"No…I don't! Please!"

Kikomaru smiled a grim smile, "Fine." She turned the arrows direction at Yuki, "Because he can die just as well!"

"Kikomaru, stop this instant!" Rin demanded.

Kikormaru shot her a menacing glare causing Rin to flinch. "You aren't my mother, my aunt, or related to me in anyway! I don't give a damn if Dad thought of you a daughter, but you can never be anything for me! You are just a stupid human!"

"Kikomaru, please…" Shippo begged.

"No! NO! _No!_" She screamed, "You aren't my dad, you can't tell me what to do!"

"You know Kikomaru, you really should be grateful," Sango said inching towards the demon child, "Was it not Rin and Shippo who took you in?"

Kikomaru scoffed, "I don't care! They could have let me died, I wouldn't have minded one bit! Now enough stalling!" She released the end of the arrow. It soared through the air heading straight for Yuki.

A hand reached out and grabbed the arrow, burning slightly at contact, and snapped it in half. Kikomaru's eyes lit up, "Uncie Inu!" She ran to the silver haired man and jumped into his arms.

"Kikomaru, I thought we taught you not to hurt the humans," cooed an all too familiar voice.

"But Uncie Inu!" she whined, "It's them! It's the evil lady!"

The man stiffened and turned to glare at Kagome. Kagome winced when she saw the man's golden eyes. "Kiko, go inside the hut, I will deal with this." He set her down and she ran back inside her hut.

He turned around fully, "Well, well, well. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Megumi, isn't this a pleasant reunion?"

Kagome's jaw dropped, "Inuyasha!? _You_ remember?"

Sango raised one eyebrow, "How does a knuckle head remember, and yet we're clueless?"

Inuyasha snorted, "'Course I remember, I remembered after you broke my heart!"

Tohru giggled, "So, uh, what's with the Uncie Inu?"

Inuyasha shot her a glare, "I am her uncle you know, she really looks up to me. I pretty much saved her as well as the apparently ungrateful Rin and Shippo."

"Wait, is _that_ why she wanted me dead?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just glared and nodded, "Why did she want Yuki dead?"

"Because, if it weren't for him, you probably would have fallen in love with me," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing."

"Wait! Inuyasha, you say that you remember, but do you ever recall Yuki and I dating?" Kagome asked.

"Ha! Like I would answer that! If I were you guys would get back together and be all lovey dovey again!"

Sango burst out laughing, "You're stupid as ever! You just gave it away that they were dating! HAHAHAHA!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha hit himself in the head.

Kagome turned to Yuki with joy in her eyes, "So you weren't lying after all…"

Yuki smiled, "I told you I wasn't." Kagome hugged him.

"I finally feel complete…" She muttered, crying into his shoulder.

"As do I…as do I…" Yuki repeated.

"Oh, ugh!" Inuyasha yelled, "I got enough of that seven years ago and through my memories! And as if my heart isn't shattered enough!"

"Oh, don't worry, it will be," Miroku said, "We ran into our old friend Naraku, yeah, he wants to kill you, Rin, Kikomaru, and Shippo, and well, pretty much everybody!"

"Uncie Inu?" Kikomaru called from the doorway of the hut, "Can I kill them now?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Unfortunately no. We can't hurt humans, remember?"

"Humph!"

"She's such a cute little girl…" Megumi said looking at her.

Kikomaru's eyes flashed, "DON'T CALL ME CUTE OR LITTLE!!" She screamed.

Megumi threw a glance at Inuyasha, "I can see she has your temper…"

"Well, she matures very quickly. How smart she is now, she could probably surpass my knowledge," Inuyasha said shrugging.

Kagome stifled a laugh and muttered to Sango, "As if that's hard…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome cringed and covered her ears.

"So what has brought you to my home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we came in search of Sesshomaru so he could answer our questions, but as you can see he's dead," Miroku answered.

"Well I answered your damn questions, now leave!"

"Wait," Kagome said, "I want to help fight Naraku. I can't just stand here knowing that Naraku's alive and not try to help."

"What's it matter? He dies anyways, if he didn't then he'd still be in your time, and there would still be a massacre of demons," Inuyasha said.

"Wow, big vocabulary. And logics, too!" Megumi exclaimed earning a glare and a growl from Inuyasha.

"Just leave already!"

"No!" Sango yelled, "We are helping, whether you want us to or not!"

"Not!"

"Too bad! Shippo and Rin said we could stay!"

Inuyasha growled again, "Well not in this hut you're not!"

"Fine!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! Get attacked by demons, the hell that I care!" Inuyasha stomped off into the hut.

Kagome turned to her companions, "Well, I guess it'll be like old times! Camping on the floor, avoiding demon attacks, same old same old."

Miroku and Sango laughed, "Yeah, it brings back all those good times and memories."

Everyone nodded and set up camp at the edge of the village beside the trees and a hot spring.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I really got nothing in my brain. It was hard to tap into my old plans after what, six months? But here it is, better late than never, I guess…**


	4. Infected!

**I AM SO SORRY!!!! I won't be able to update for AT LEAST six weeks! I'm so, so sorry, it's just that I haven't got the disc to restore my laptop! There are a TON of viruses on it! So far I've had to have found at least 100 trojans! And I've deleted as many as I could, but two of them refuse to leave my hardrive! And now whenever I try to turn on my laptop, it turns off on its own. I think this is the point in time when the virus starts to physically dump my memory and fry my CPU D: **

**This is terrible! I am SOOO sorry!**

**And by the way, if you're wondering how I'm writing this, my sister is letting me use her laptop and her computer whenever (as long as I don't get a virus) but the laptop lags like hell and her computer...well she uses this everyday, and I don't know if I will be able to get any writing done! I have a few documents on my stick, but thats it...I am SO SORRY! If I can get a chapter up, I will try. I hope you guys can remain patient for the next 5 weeks and a half.... I REALLY cannot wait for summer now! I need that disc, dammit!**

**TToTT :'( :(( WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**and by the way do not review to this if you have any comments then PM me. I will replace this with a chapter ASAP! Forgive me!  
**


End file.
